I do...
by DivaStar
Summary: Harry and Hermione are getting married, but what happens when her parents come beforehand... R/R please!
1. Meet the 'rents

Disclaimer:  
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own,  
So you, no sue.  
  
"dialog"  
::sound::  
'thought'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I do… by DivaStar  
Chapter 1: The 'Rents  
  
  
::Beep! Beep! Beep!::  
::Clunk!!::  
  
Could be heard all the way in the Gryffindor common room, echoing from the Head girl's room. Which had recently been modified into the Head girl and boy's room, for the next year and a half.  
  
"Harry…Harry, wake up." she whispered.  
No answer.  
  
She quietly slid out from underneath him.  
"mmmfh" Harry's face sunk into the large pillow.  
Quickly, she walked to the dresser. Pulled out a simple pair of jeans, and a black top with the Gryffindor crest embroidered across the front. Then preceded to the bathroom to change.  
  
"mmm,mpphmhm?" he grumbled sleepily into the pillow.  
"What?" she questioned, reentering the room while running a brush through her her brown hair.  
  
Harry finally rolled over onto his back, and looked wearily up at her.  
  
"Hermione. It's a Saturday, why are we getting up so early?" he repeated.  
  
She quietly set down her brush, and crawled across the bed to where he was lying. She placed a hand on either side of his shoulders, hovering over him.  
He began again, "So, why…?" But before he got a chance to finish, she cut him off with a kiss.  
After breaking the kiss, she leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
  
Because, we're meeting my parents today. Remember?"  
  
He sat up so fast, that she nearly fell onto the floor.  
  
"Th-That's today?!?" she nodded  
"r-right, okay" Harry replied, obviously nervous.  
"Don't worry Harry! They won't bite. Okay? Relax, I know they will like you." she soothed him.  
  
He eventually began to calm down. He couldn't help it, he had always trusted her.  
  
"Okay, I believe you Herm" she smiled.  
"Good. Now then, lets go get some breakfast with Ron!" and with that Harry quickly changed, and the two of them headed down to the Great Hall, hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Upon entering the Great Hall, they noticed it was surprisingly empty, before remembering it was the day of Christmas break. They crossed the room and took their normal seats, next to Ron, at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Good morning, Ron" Hermione greeted, starting to butter some toast.  
"Good morning, to you too" Ron replied enthusiastically.  
"So," Ron began, now looking at Harry.   
"today's 'meet the parents', eh?…again" he added.  
  
True, Harry had met Hermione's family before, right after 4th year, and yes they had seemed to really liked him, but this was different… Last time he hadn't even been Hermione's boyfriend yet.  
He was simply, "Harry, the best friend."  
But now he was, "Harry, the Fiancée…"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
This was also the reason the Grangers were coming earlier than everyone else, (everyone else being; Sirius, Professor Lupin, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy). You see… Harry and Hermione were to be getting married in about two weeks, and Hermione's younger sister, Emily, was going to be the flower girl. So Hermione's parents and sister were coming early so they could get acquainted and rehearse for the wedding. They were arriving today, and would be staying in the castle until after the wedding. But a sudden thought occurred to Harry…  
  
"Hermione? Your parents are muggles, right?" he questioned  
She shoved open the front doors of the castle before replying.  
  
"Yeah, of course! Why?"  
"well, won't they not be able to see the castle!? Remember, what you said.. Something about it being bewitched, so that to muggles it just looks like an old shack?"  
"Oh, don't worry" Hermione exclaimed "I've already talked to Dumbledore about that."  
  
And so it was that they set of towards the Hogwarts gates. With Ron just smirking annoyingly at the young couple, as they neared the Hogsmead train station…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well I've had this idea for a while, and it's just been bouncing around in my head annoying me, so I finally decided to post it. I don't know exactly how many chapters it's going to have, but probably quite a few. It isn't going to have any action or any thing, it's basically just a nice fluffy fic. I hope you enjoy it, and please review! 


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: you know the drill…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I do…  
  
By DivaStar  
  
Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Two figures stepped gracefully off the train, followed quickly as an energetic eight year old leaped from the doorway.  
  
"Mommy, where's Hermione!?!" the child asked with a note of anticipation in her voice, as she bounced on the balls of her feet.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, Emily" her mother answered.  
"oh, where is that girl!" she whispered in an undertone.  
  
"There she is, right over there!" the man replied, finally spotting his eldest daughter, and pointing her out to his wife.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mum, Dad!" Hermione cried, running toward her family.  
  
She threw herself at her parents and hugged them fiercely, as Harry stood nervously in the background.  
Hermione then scooped up her sister, as Ron finally caught up with them (He had made a 'pit stop' at Honeydukes).   
  
"Sweets?" Ron asked, extending the bag he was holding to Emily, who had just been set down.  
  
"Oh, of course!!" and she grabbed a few of the colorful candies, before starting to walk off with Ron. Hermione shot him an 'I-owe-you-one' look, as he and little Emily wandered down the street. This left Hermione alone with Harry, and her parents.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, who is this handsome young man?" exclaimed Mrs. Granger, catching sight of Harry standing uncomfortably behind Hermione.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione stepped back, and dragged Harry by the arm toward her parents.  
"Mum, Dad. You remember Harry…"  
  
"No," Her mother teased "not that skinny little boy who spent the summer at our house a couple years ago!?!" She laughed.  
  
"Well, it's nice to finally see you again, Harry." said Mr. Granger  
  
"You too." the younger man managed to get out, then his face broke into a grin.  
'they still like me, woo,hoo!'  
  
"Shall we head up to the castle now?" asked Hermione, looping her arm with Harry's.  
  
"Yes, but what about Emily?" questioned her mother  
  
"Oh, don't worry! Ron will bring her back to the castle, at least when they have gotten rid of their extra energy…wait a minute that could take forever!" they all laughed as they set off towards Hogwarts…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Um, Hermione?" Her mother asked suspiciously "I don't mean to sound rude dear, but where's the castle?"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and her parents were standing on the beautiful grounds in front of the Hogwarts castle, of which Hermione remembered that only her and Harry could see.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, you just can't see it 'cause you're muggles," she explained "I talked to Professor Dumbledore about it earlier, just follow me."  
  
The Grangers just stared in disbelief as their daughter began to walk up an invisible flight of steps, with Harry in tow.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe?" Mr. Granger questioned, as his wife stumbled on the first step. After a few clumsy moments they made it up the steps to where the young witch and wizard waited.  
  
Hermione tugged the massive front doors open, and suddenly the two muggles saw a magnificent castle materialize in front of them, where moments before had stood a crumbling shack.  
  
"Welcome," she said with a small flourish "to Hogwarts."   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well I finally got the second chapter finished. Yay! I would like to thank all of those wonderful people who reviewed; Thank You! Please keep them coming, I love the support.  
And Emma if your reading this (I hope you are) I named Hermione's little sister after you. ^.^ Just wanted to let you know!  
  
R/R  
|  
\/ 


	3. Grand Tour & Emabbrasing moments

Disclaimer: Do I really need to?…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I do…  
By DivaStar  
  
Chapter 3: Grand Tour & Embarrassing Discussions  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So this is the Great Hall," Hermione began "where all of our meals are eaten. I'll explain more at dinner, Harry and I figured we could all meet Ron and Emily at the Three Broomsticks for lunch."  
  
The older couple could do nothing but nod in agreement , as they stared in wonder at their surroundings. Sure Hermione had told them of all the incredible wonders of the school (like the enchanted ceiling) but it was hard to believe without seeing for yourself.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Granger," Harry's voice broke through their musings.  
  
"Please Harry, you can call us Mum and Dad if you like." Mrs. Granger smiled kindly as her husband rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Okay. Mum, Dad."   
  
The words felt strangely foreign on his tongue, but the sound was new and pleasant. Harry couldn't help it as a large grin spread across his face.  
Hermione positively beamed at her mother. She knew how much it meant to Harry.  
  
"Well, come on. We'll show you where you will be staying." Harry said, still smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They ascended the grand staircase ("watch out, there's a disappearing step there.") and continued up more flights of stairs, before coming to a halt down one of the corridors. Directly in front of them was a large portrait of a rather fat women in a frilly pink dress.  
  
"Password?" there was a small thud as the Grangers jumped in surprise.  
  
"Tinsel." Harry replied noncantently.  
  
Hermione turned to her mother and father, as the portrait swung forward.  
  
"you'll need to remember that, we will inform you of the new password when it is changed."  
  
Harry smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. 'She sounds exactly like she did at the beginning of the year, when she was showing the first years around.'  
  
The group of four clambered through the doorway, emerging into a cozy red and gold room.  
  
"Now this is the Gryffindor common room," Hermione continued with her "tour" "this is where everyone does homework, plays games and basically just hangs out."  
  
Harry just watched the girls parents, as they examined the place where their daughter had spent the better part of the last five years.  
  
Mr. an- sorry. Mum, Dad let me show you to your room." Harry implied.  
  
After they had taken in their current surroundings, the Grangers followed him up a small flight of stairs concealed behind a tapestry. Hermione explained that the other flight of stairs they had seen lead to dormitories for all of the students, (Emily would share a room with her friend Ginny) and that these lead to the rooms for the Head Boy and Girl.  
  
"If there are only two rooms, then where are you going to sleep dear?" the mother enquired.  
  
Both teens turned about eight shades of red.  
  
"Um, well, that, uh, you see…" Hermione blushed furiously.  
  
"Hermione and I have been sharing her room since the beginning of the school year," (that's when he proposed) Harry still looked quite red himself "you will be staying in my old room."  
  
"Oh, oooooh!" Mr. Granger gave them a knowing glance "It's fine with me, as long as you don't make us grandparents too soon."  
  
Harry coughed, shifting his weight uncomfortably. Hermione just looked plain embarrassed.  
  
"Um," Harry nervously shifted his weight "we'll just let you freshen up before we head into town."  
  
Hermione glad for the change of subject, let herself be lead down the stairs. Once in the common room, she decided to "challenge" Harry to a game of wizard's chess, while her parents got comfortable.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Third chapter done _ to go! Okay readers I could use your help. I feel a writer's block coming on, and any ideas would be much appreciated (and reviews!). Thank You! 


	4. Out on the Town

Disclaimer: You know the drill…  
  
Dedication: I am dedicating this chapter to one of my best friends, Lauren (her pen name is Star Alto, which I helped her come up with ^.^), who is more of a R/Hr fan but reads my stories any way. So I decided to dedicate this chapter, along with it's guest appearance, to her.   
  
Thank you and H/Hr forever!  
  
P.S. As Lauren has so "kindly" pointed out, I know they are too young to be getting married, but deal with it! 'cause this is my story and I can do what ever I want with it, besides the plot wouldn't work otherwise.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I Do…  
By DivaStar  
  
Chapter 4: Out on the Town  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean 'it's fine.' You make it sound as though we approve of this sort of thing! There's a big difference between approving and tolerating -"  
  
"What does it matter what we think? It's not like we can stop them. Hermione's going to get married whether we like it or not. The best thing we can do is keep being supportive."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you think your parents are arguing about up there?" Harry asked Hermione, as he listened to the shouts coming from up the stairs.  
  
"I don't know. This is the first time I've ever heard them argue. Knight to E4." Hermione watched as one of her few remaining pieces futilely tried to block her fiancée's Bishop. (A/N: Sorry, I know nothing about chess. My little brother tried to teach me once, but it was a hopeless cause)  
  
"Bishop to E4. Well, I guess we'll find put soon enough…" Harry watched as Hermione's knight fell unconscious, and footsteps sounded from the stairs.  
  
  
Moments later Mr. and Mrs. Granger appeared from behind the tapestry. Mrs. Granger, although quite flushed, seemed as calm and cheerful as ever. Mr. Granger looked exasperated and rather tense, although he smiled at them nevertheless.  
  
"What were you talking about up there?"  
  
Mrs. Granger shot a look at her husband, who had just opened his moth to talk, before answering. "Don't you worry about that, dear. Now then, weren't we going into the town for lunch?" She said hastily changing the subject.  
  
"Er, yeah. Of course." said Harry.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione. Somehow she got the feeling that the conversation had something to do with her, and that it wasn't good. She shrugged off the feeling as she stood up and grabbed her cloak, tossing Harry his: she would worry about it later when she had more time to think.  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
They heard a bell chime as they entered the old pub, noticing a redheaded figure waving furiously at them they continued to head toward him. To their surprise they saw not one, but two people seated at the table with him: the first was a small brunette girl they recognized, the second however they had never seen before. She was a fiery redhead, almost as bright as Ron's, the delicate curls framed her elegant face, she seemed to radiate a sense of control while displaying a personality of youthful exuberance wrapped with a veil of mystery.  
  
"Hey Ron! And who is this?" Harry said, indicating the young women next to his friend.  
  
"Oh, this is Lauren. We literally ran into her just after you left. So I decided to apologize over a glass of Butterbeer, and, well, here we are!" Ron smiled as Harry eyed him suspiciously, with raised eyebrows.  
  
Lauren extended a hand toward Hermione "Lauren Phipps, pleased to meet you."  
  
Hermione smiled and graciously shook her hand "Hermione Granger. These are my parents," she waved a hand toward the two adults "and my fiancé, Harry Potter" she nodded toward Harry.  
  
Lauren turned to Harry "Are you really? And why didn't you say anything about that, Ron?" She turned back to Ron, who's ears were tinted pink.  
  
"Um, ah, you see, uh-"  
  
"Save it Ron. How about we order something already, I'm starving!" Hermione said, sliding into the booth after Harry. Mr. And Mrs. Granger pulled over a couple of chairs and seated themselves at the end of the table.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"…and he went bouncing all over the dungeons. That's why we call him the 'Amazing Bouncing Ferret'."  
  
Everyone was laughing as Ron finished his recollection, even Hermione couldn't help giggling slightly.  
  
"May I take your plates?" Madame Rosmerta had appeared, to remove their empty dishes.  
  
"Oh, yes. Thank you." Mrs. Granger said, pushing her plate towards the younger woman.  
  
The party of seven stood up and stretched, preparing for the walk back up to the castle.  
  
"You guys go ahead. I wanted to pick up a little something really quick, don't worry I'll catch up in a minute." Harry said, and dashed off after giving Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
So, the now group of six, stepped out onto the street.  
  
"Oh look, it's snowing!" Emily squealed, running around trying to catch some of the snowflakes in her mouth.  
  
"Cool! Hey, that looks like fun, let me have some!" Ron yelled, chasing after Emily.  
  
Lauren mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "men," and Mr. and Mrs. Granger just laughed. After a few minutes Ron managed to calm down enough to say goodbye to Lauren, who strolled toward her house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.  
  
They hadn't even made it to the end of the street yet, when Harry caught back up to them, clutching four bottles of an amber liquid.  
  
"Here, it's Butterbeer. Try some it really warms you up." Harry said, passing out bottles to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione, and saving one for himself.  
  
"Hey, how come you didn't get me some!?!" Ron said indignantly.  
  
"Because you already had some earlier." Harry shot-back, as Ron pretended to pout.  
  
Hermione sipped her drink, as she watched the two teenage boys bicker. Emily was still running around trying to catch snowflakes, completely oblivious to what the others were talking about. The girl's parents, however, were inspecting the contents of the bottle cautiously. Finally her father took a small swig of the Butterbeer.  
  
"Hey, this is actually pretty good!" He said, taking a bigger sip.   
  
His wife also took a small sip. "Mmmm, you're right this is good."  
  
They continued walking up the hill toward Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Woah, that's huge!" said Emily, as she gazed up at the castle, before she began running up the steps toward the front doors.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Granger looked rather shocked at what their youngest daughter had said. Harry and Hermione were laughing at the stunned looks on their faces.  
  
"Well," said Ron, trying to hide a grin, but failing miserably "I guess Hermione's not the only witch in the family."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yippee! I actually got it done at last! I'm sorry it took so long, I've been having swim practice almost everyday, and then homework on top of that, not to mention a small social life that I would like to have, has kept me pretty swamped. The bad news is that it will probably take just as long until the summer and/or Christmas break. Although I have my first CSI fic written out so you can keep an eye open for that soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for your wonderful support. More ideas are always welcome if you have them R/R. 


End file.
